¿Me quiere o no me quiere?
by Preciossa
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, incluso cuando parece bastante claro...


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Blaise silbaba mientras caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La vida era buena con él. Tenía una hermosa e inteligente novia y una buena perspectiva de la vida. Ella era lo mejor que tenía en la vida y no había nada que pudiera perturbar el amor que sentía por ella cuando entró en la Casa de los Gritos buscando a Hermione.

Pero se detuvo en seco al oír las voces que provenían de su interior. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que se estaba imaginando? Con el hielo aferrándose a su corazón, pegó la oreja a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Merlín, Draco! Se siente tan bien...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Blaise se sintió mal, como si un gran peso se hubiese instalado en su estómago. Al igual que las clases con Hagrid, quería salir de allí corriendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía apartarse. No se le ocurrió abrir la puerta y averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía hacerle frente si veía la verdad con sus propios ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Para ser una sangre sucia, eres jodidamente fuerte.

Blaise gimió para sus adentros. ¡Estaban follando! ¡En la Casa de los Gritos! ¡En pleno día!

_"Por favor, dime que esto no está sucediendo. Por favor, déjame despertar"._ Rogó mentalmente, desconcertado cuando los gemidos continuaron.

- Cierra tu sucia boca, idiota. Intenta estudiar tanto para los exámenes y preocuparte de que Harry y Ron también lo hagan.

- Es imposible que Cara Rajada y Comadreja aprendan nada y lo sabes. ¡Ja! El viejo demente de Dumbledore tendrá que llevarlos de la mano y susurrarles la respuesta en el oído si pretenden aprobar los TIMOS. Y sabes que no me importa hacértelo de vez en cuando.

Blaise cerró los ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose detrás de sus párpados.

Otro gemido.

- Oh, Draco. Se siente tan bien. Sí, así. Golpea ese punto, más fuerte.

- ¿Más fuerte en cada punto?

Su amigo se echó a reír.

El sonido de un libro golpeando una pared fue seguido por el murmullo de Draco.

- Eso realmente no era necesario. Además, no es propio de ti tirar libros.

- Te voy a mostrar lo que no es propio de mí.-medio gimió y gruñó Hermione.

- Estás muy tensa.-coincidió Draco.

- ¡No gracias a tu amigo!-respondió Hermione.

Blaise alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha echo Blaise ahora?-le preguntó Draco.

- He estado insinuándolo durante toda la semana y no me ha preguntado ni una sola vez si quiero uno.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa con los Slytherins. Si quieres algo, tienes que pedirlo y no irte por las ramas como eres propensa a hacer. Blaise, a veces necesita una Blugger en la cabeza para notar esas cosas.

- No debería necesitar una maldita Blugger en su cabeza para darle un poco a su novia.-la oyó murmurar.

Blaise se llevó los temblorosos nudillos a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Su novia estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, entregándose a su mejor amigo, porque se había olvidado de satisfacerla. Esto era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Justo cuando había dejado de ser un libertino para empezar una relación estable con Hermione ¿y este era el agradecimiento que recibía?

- ¡Oh, sí! Justó ahí. Un poco más, por favor.

- Creo que me gustas cuando estás acostada.

- Bueno, no es como si esto se pudiese hacer de pie.

- No sé, creo que el ángulo hace la diferencia entre el alivio y la tensión.

- ¿Has estado practicando o qué?

- Nena, soy un experto. Lo dicen todas en la escuela.

Hermione rió. Un sonido completamente gutural que terminó en un grito.

- Sí, así, muy bien.

- Nunca te haría daño y lo sabes. He aprendido a respetar la relación que Blaise y tú tenéis.

- Asique quieres estar tan cerca de nosotros como sea posible.

- Completamente de acuerdo.

Draco gruñó. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Hermione gimió y exhaló bruscamente otra vez.

Blaise estaba como una piedra, paralizado por la conclusión a la que había llegado tras toda esta parodia.

De pronto, las voces se escucharon de nuevo.

- Estoy pensando que deberíamos terminar. No puedo aguantar mucho más así.

- Eso no dice mucho de tu resistencia, Malfoy...Draco.

- Blaise sabe más de esto que yo.

Blaise dejó que sus ojos se abriesen con sorpresa.

- Sé con qué frecuencia lo haces, idiota. Astoria me lo cuenta todo.

- ¡Malditas mujeres! ¿No hay nada sagrado entre amigas?

- No hay mucho.

Hermione gimió.

- Me estás matando aquí. Estoy muy dolorido. Hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Pero se siente tan bien! ¿No puedes hacerlo un poco más?

Blaise oyó suspirar a Draco.

- Mira, lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada. Tal vez si descanso un rato, podremos continuar esta tarde. Y sobre Blaise, no se lo digas, estoy seguro de que me matará.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Blaise sabe que te adoro.

- Sí, pero no es divertido que otros hombres toquen lo que es de tu propiedad.-Draco bufó.-Pero no lo trates como lo hacía Pansy.

- Nada de eso. No lo voy a atosigar. Pero que piense lo que quiera.

La pareja se rió y la sangre de Blaise hirvió. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Con un gruñido feroz en los labios, sus nudillos agarrando fuertemente su varita y una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua, arremetió abriendo la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos y asaltó el interior. Cada gota de su sangre se arremolinó en su cara cuando vio la escena frente a él.

Hermione yacía cubierta sobre la cama y Draco estaba resbaladizo por el sudor y los aceites especiales de masaje. La camisa blanca de Draco se apretaba sobre su torso, dándole un aire desenfadado. Una tranquila Astoria estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro.

- ¡Hola, Blaise!-saludó Draco alegremente.-Ahora que estás aquí, puedes hacerte cargo. Estoy sudoroso.

Draco le guiñó un ojo descaradamente a su amigo y salió por la puerta.

Blaise se acercó lentamente a Hermione mientras acariciaba sus hermosas facciones.

- Hola, mi amor ¿te importa?

Blaise no dijo nada. Mentalmente se golpeaba con una Blugger una y otra vez por su hiperactiva imaginación. ¿Draco la estaba dando un masaje? ¿Simplemente? Durante todo el tiempo que había estado tras la puerta, pensaba que su mejor amigo y su novia estaban...

Blaise se llevó sus manos a la cara, guardando su varita lentamente y dirigiéndose hacia su novia.

- ¿Estás bien, amor?-preguntó Hermione con preocupación.-Sacaste la varita y casi arruinas la puerta...más de lo que está. ¿Qué pasa?

Blaise se inclinó para besar a su hermosa novia.

- No, querida, no pasa nada. De hecho, las cosas no podrían ir mejor.


End file.
